


Summer of 2018

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Domoto Koichi/ Domoto Tsuyoshi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	Summer of 2018

0

下课铃终于响了。

握着粉笔的右手停住，大和一转身手腕一动，把粉笔扔进了盒子里。黑板上还未写完的公式就那么不上不下地停在了“=”。

“下课。”理科老师的声音带上了一点鼻音，听上去有种平时没有的黏糊。

他收好教案就往办公室走，干燥的喉咙对水的渴望令他加快了脚步，本想追上去的高木刚出教室门口就看不见人影了。

真是个让人担心的老师啊。贴心的学生掏出手机来点了点，回教室补觉去了。

 

1

大和一回办公室就整个人瘫在椅子里，背靠着两个软垫，上了一天课的疲劳总算多少消去一些。

他一口气把马克杯里原本装满的水喝了一半。水放了一节课时间，早就不热了，但这会儿这凉凉的感觉多少给大和的喉咙带去一点慰藉。

舒服。他放下马克杯，长出一口气，又接着把剩下的水也干掉。

水滑过他的喉咙只作片刻停留就进了肚子，终究还是治根不治本。于是大和老师捂着嘴咳了两声，拉开办公桌下的第二层抽屉。

他不像别的老师，总会放些饼干糖果什么的偶尔垫垫肚子，他的抽屉里除了教案就是教科书，还有喉糖。

后来还多了尊给买的常用药。

他把抽屉里那个包装得漂漂亮亮的袋子拿出来。只不过这药快一年了，今天才能派上用场。

大和慢条斯理地打开袋子，药盒摞得整齐，他逐盒给取出来，摆满了一桌子。

尊这是要开药房吗？

大和拣了退烧药和感冒药，仔仔细细把说明书读了个遍，按开铝箔，直到药片到了手里才发现水杯空了。

没办法，他只好先把药往嘴里送，拿起水杯往饮水机走，一路上使劲动着舌头，努力让药片溶解得慢点。

他接好水，一口又干了半杯。

真苦。他也没啥糖果储备，只好咂咂嘴，回了座位，把药都给收起来。

袋子的结打得没尊好看。算了。

他背上包站起身，瞄到前桌女老师桌上的超市优惠单张。

牛扒打折，今天就吃牛扒吧。

 

2

都说病来如山倒。

大和自出了幕原以后，基本上没生过什么大病，工作以后更是每年都拿全勤奖。所以一病起来自然也特别严重。

他一早上醒来就觉得喉咙发干发疼，估计是昨天讲课发声不对也就没太在意，像往常一样洗漱换衣服，还没喝牛奶就干巴巴地啃完了刚从面包机弹出来的两片吐司。

回到学校病毒似乎已经从头扩散到脚趾尖，除了喉咙疼以外，他还觉得整个人都发烫，撩起刘海摸了一把额头，是前所未有的温度。

但今天他课特别多，现下也不是不能上课，于是他就灌了自己两大杯热水，硬生生撑了下来。

等上到最后一节课，昏着头撑着讲台等底下学生写习题时，大和才想到他感冒的一个可能原因。

 

昨天晚上尊结了一桩大案子，优奈一直缠着他说要吃顿好的。他耐不住小姑娘，于是约上彰和杜生，大家一起去吃了一顿大餐庆祝。

店是杜生推荐的，料理的味道特别合尊的口味，他也因此比平常吃多了不少，还喝了好几杯酒。

大和从洗手间回来时瞧见已经空空如也的酒瓶，心说大事不妙。果不其然，尊已经合上眼往后靠在了沙发上，风衣挂在他肩上，要坠不坠的样子。

睡了？大和朝对面的三人做口型，放轻了脚步走过去。

三人摇摇头，像小朋友一样把手搭在大腿上乖乖坐好，看着大和一坐过去尊便自觉地往他身上靠，风衣下的手指往酒瓶方向指了指，凸出半根手指的形状。

“给大和留的。”

大和哭笑不得地看那没剩几滴的瓶子，放软了声音说好。

喝醉了的尊也不胡闹，红着脸乖乖靠着大和，卷卷的发丝一直搔着他脸颊。

大和尽量保持不动，僵硬着从裤袋里掏出钱包，单手打开抽出银行卡，递给对面。

三个乖乖坐着的宝宝立刻识相地接过来，穿大衣的穿大衣，围围巾的围围巾。

一眨眼又只剩他俩了。

大和把风衣给尊穿上，扶起他往外走，接过了服务生手上的银行卡。

 

结果一回家这个人一点喝醉的样子都没有，除了微微发红的脸颊和酒精的味道还可寻出一点端倪以外。

大和被尊压在地板上，忙着工作很久没剪的头发垂在他胸前，尊就这样撑着地板看他，眼睛似乎也透着一点红，跟小兔子似的。

“大和……”他发出像醉酒的人无意识的呓语，而落在两片薄唇上的吻却把他清醒的事实给揭穿了。

在地板上做了一次。大和一直躺在下面充当肉垫，但等他摸到尊略显冰凉的指尖时还是伸长了手摸到遥控器开了暖气，连带着已嵌入尊体内的性器转了个角度，害得他抱着他的肩哼出声来。

第二次是泡澡时做的。大和本来先放好热水把尊给抱了进去，他眯着眼在镜柜前找了半天才找着尊喜欢的入浴剂，弯腰把它倒进浴缸里时头发湿漉漉的恋人猝不及防就含住了他。

于是又做了第二次。

洗完澡擦干净身子上床已经一点多了，这个时间对游戏玩家大和很正常，对老师大和来说不正常。

醒来他还半条腿露在被子外。

 

事出有因。大和点点头，“时间到。木下同学读一下你的答案。”

 

3

大和在学校门口看见尊的时候以为自己烧坏了脑子，出现幻觉了。

“尊？”他连连走快几步。自己恋人靠着墙，手上甩着车钥匙。

“我不来怕你半路倒在地铁里吓到别人。”

尊哼哼着接过挂在他右肩的包，往街角走去。

 

尊手上的钥匙，是他们上个月才买的车的。

尽管不是大和最喜欢的法拉利，但也是他很喜欢的保时捷。

虽然尊是个小有名气的律师，他也有一点存款，但加起来还勉勉强强，于是他们考究来考究去，还是退了大和房子的租。

搬去尊家里的那一天，几大个纸盒子还堆在客厅，填满客厅的灰尘被顶灯照得半透明。大和瘫在角落里的懒人沙发，小小的粒子把他整个人都包裹住，贴在脸上的可乐一点点地往下滴水。

一张纸猛然出现在他视野。

“唔……？”大和把易拉罐放到脚旁，接过来看。

《同居协议》

“可别让我看到你带情书回来。”尊朝他勾勾小指，把他剩下的可乐仰头喝了个干净。

 

第二天就去了车行。

车的款式很早就看好了，但颜色还是没决定下来，在大和心里，抢眼的鲜红色是最佳。

但那时候尊穿着一件驼色的羊毛大衣，像一颗甜甜的太妃软糖一样，和一旁墨蓝色的车衬在一起，不知道为什么别样的和谐。

摸着下巴的大和老师立刻就敲定下来。

 

4

大和实打实是被尊扛回家的。

被举起来时他都傻了眼。好歹也对病人温柔一点，就算是公主抱也好呀。大和贴着尊的后颈，昏昏沉沉的只能在心里宣泄不满。

但尊的服务实在是让他说不出挑剔的话来。

尊给他掖好被角，床头放了一杯温水就出去了，他整个人被高温炙烤，又陷在软乎乎的被子里，不一会儿就睡着了。

醒来时尊搬了一张椅子坐他面前，手里搅着碗里的肉粥。

“随便放了一点肉，没调味。你将就着吃。”尊把他扶起来，舀了一勺喂进大和嘴里。

“好吃。”粥才刚刚进嘴大和就含含糊糊地出声称赞。

“你咽了吗？”尊好笑地看着他，又喂了一勺。

“咽了。尊平时真该多做饭。”他自觉地又张开嘴巴，被喂了特别大一勺。

米粒被煮得烂熟，牛肉也被切成细丝，还有一点点碎菜叶，饶是发烧中嘴里没什么味道的大和，也能品出其中的滋味。

一碗粥见底，大和还眼睛发亮地望着尊。

“？”尊给他看空了的碗，“还要？”

“要布丁。”

现在大和的声音有点接近性事后的沙哑，尊舔舔唇把水杯和药递给他，“我去买，你赶紧吃药，再睡一会。”

 

等尊拎着便利店的袋子回来时，床头的玻璃杯已经空了，药也只剩了包装。

他把布丁拿出来，摆在杯子隔壁。

他记得这个牌子，二十年前大和发烧时他也说过一样的话，还指定要这个牌子。但那时没有条件，他跑遍幕原也找不到任何布丁，只给他换来了一颗太妃糖，还因为担忧他病情过了几天才进了大和嘴里。后来出了幕原后他在便利店吃了一次那布丁，却再也找不到大和了。

二十年了也不换个包装。

 

尊站起身，去拧了一条湿毛巾来。

摸上大和的脸前他顿了顿。大和的脸本来就小，埋在被子里，带着一点不健康的粉红色。尊以空着的那只手，虚虚描了一遍他的脸，才把湿毛巾盖上去。

冰凉的触感唤醒了大和，他不愿立刻睁开眼，睫毛扇了几扇，发出模糊的哼唧。

“布丁买回来啦。不吃我吃了哦？”

床上的人总算睁了眼，黑色的眸子因为发烧带上一层水雾。他眨巴着眼睛看尊。

“想亲尊。”

刚拿起布丁准备递过去的人停下动作：“不许。”

又补了一句：“不准传染给我。”

大和低着头不知道在干嘛，尊看他几秒，他掏出一个实验口罩来戴上，凑近了隔着口罩碰碰自己的嘴巴。

被口罩挡着脸他都能知道这个小学生有多开心。

大和拿过尊手上的布丁，低头正要撕开包装，脸上的口罩就被拽了下来，刚刚没体会到的柔软触感贴在他嘴唇上。

“亏你还是个理科老师。”


End file.
